Future Tense
by rosey
Summary: ASenshi+Shitennou fan fic. read the story. i'm bad at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Rosey  
Title: Future Tense -- 0  
E-mail: bi_sakka@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG!!  
------------  
Author Thoughts - http://forgotten.nu/sakka  
------------  
Authors notes at the end =Read!  
Many times you will never see me start a new  
paragraph with "quotes." I want to be gramitically  
correct, but sometimes i JUST_DON'T_FEEL_LIKE_IT!  
  
I CHANGED THIS THING ENTIRELY!!!   
  
Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor belongs Moon Naoko Takeuchi.  
However Ninx_sama does own the name "Hiko".^_^  
*************************************************  
She loved to sit on top of her roof. It was always   
beautiful up there. The sunset bathed her in its golden   
rays; her hair shimmered in the orange sunlight, making the   
ebony color of her hair decade into violet. At the top of   
the main shrine she found serenity, anywhere else would not   
do. Her favorite place was here, due to memories of her and   
her grandfather. Before his death he usually joined her to   
view the sunset.   
  
As her eyes closed in delight, a soft wind picked up her   
lavender strands and blew them forward, in the process   
tickling the base of her neck, and covering her face. The   
wind was gentle as it always was, but she felt like there   
was something extra in the air. Correcting her   
speculations, the wind around her began to blow violently.   
It howled around her as to wake her up from her   
serenity.warning her that something was amiss.  
  
  
  
Her robes fluttered about her body, the wind was so violent   
that her hair was now wiping its way across her face. It   
lashed out in all directions, making her scalp feel as   
though it was being pulled on. Attempting to find out what   
was wrong she re-closed her eyes, and opened herself up to   
whatever was around her.   
  
She could sense nothing.her senses were numb. But the wind   
never stopped blowing it only sped up, and to her dismay   
she felt herself being dragged off the roof. She quickly   
dropped her body on the roof, her stomach was pressed   
against the shingle surface; and her fingernails were deep   
within the coils of the roof. But with her grip solid as it   
was, the wind was still winning. Her body began to slowly   
slide off the roof, but her grip still held firm on the   
roof.  
  
She looked about her, but her hair was still obscuring her   
vision. She could feel her fingers coming loose from   
underneath the shingles of the roof. Her eyes narrowed as   
she attempted to crawl back again, but without warning the   
wind exceeded her limits, and with a wild howl blew her   
from the top. She closed her eyes and screamed as her she   
began to fall to the ground.  
  
She expected her impact to be on of 'splat'. But instead   
her back was not broken, and neither was any other part of   
her. She opened her eyes and pushed herself off the   
ground.but for some reason her hair was sandy, and her   
robes felt heavy as it someone had stuffed it.   
  
She shook herself, and red soil fell from her. Her eyes   
widened as she arose form the ground. She turned about as   
she noticed her location had changed. No longer was she on   
the peaceful rooftop, but a planet, a planet with red soil.   
She saw the moon, as far as it was it glowed at her.   
  
  
  
Her eyes continued to roam her surroundings, but the ground   
was more interesting that anything that her eyes noticed.   
For it was completely red. And though her home planet was   
nicknamed the 'red planet'.it seemed that this color was   
more red than orange. Which was the actually color of mars.  
  
For some reason she wanted to know. SO she slowly reached   
down to it, and ran her hands through the soil. She sniffed   
it, and then the air, the more she did, the more it smelled   
like copper. Which was equivalent to blood.   
  
  
  
She looked at her hands again, and she saw that the soil   
had disappeared, and in its place there was a sticky   
substance, it was all over her, it was blood. Smeared all   
over her hands. She looked at them in horror, and dismay.  
  
  
  
"It's what you have not done.and what you will do"  
  
She spun around in surprise, her hands still outstretched   
in front of her. Standing in front of her was a little girl   
attired in a red and blue kimono. Her face was so placid,   
that it seemed that nothing in the world could frighten or   
amaze here, a disposition unusual for such a young girl.   
Her little face was framed by her red hair. The color of if   
matching that of her kimono.   
  
"WHO ARE YOU!" Rei took a step back ward.   
  
The child stepped forward and narrowed her gaze.   
  
"What is this...who are you?" Rei asked again, her tone a   
little calmer.  
  
"That is not important. What is important is that you know   
who you are. Know that you will not be the same again. And   
that blood, the blood that is on your hand will be of your   
own doing...*if* you do not listen to me."  
  
Rei looked at her amazingly and stepped back again, unsure   
of what to expect. The child did not look dangerous but she   
did not seem friendly either.  
  
Rei dropped her hands to her side, and looked at her   
expectantly. She was not sure why she did so, but it seemed   
her only resolution. The faster this dream went, the sooner   
she would wake up.  
  
"There is something amiss ....something is coming.   
The blood on your hands means that you will be responsible   
for it. The evil that is about you was in the wind that blew   
you off the roof. Know that you will have to fight again,   
and your time of peace is long overdue. Set your house   
in order Hino Rei, your time, Mars' time is coming."  
  
The child stepped closer to Rei, and looked her straight in   
the eye. Rei never flinched nor did she move away. This   
pleased the little girl, she was as bold as the planet  
that she called her own, this made she smiled at her.  
  
"You are Sailor Mars. The princess of this planet, and you   
will need its strength to triumph over your enemy. Pain,   
pain will assist you in your fight, and sadness, and grief.   
You will meet them all again."  
  
Rei stepped closer and kneeled down in front of the little   
girl. "Why should I trust you...or regard your admonition?"  
  
"I know Mars_hime...that without me your future happiness is   
impossible." The child placed a tiny hand on her shoulder   
and leaned forward so her forehead touched Reis.   
  
"Be strong, fight, fight until you win."  
  
She pulled away from Rei, and looked into her eyes. Rei saw   
the intense ashen blue gems and mistook them for the color   
of a different sky. Her eyes resembled the color of Mars'   
sky when it was full of life during her fathers reign during  
the Silver Mellenium.   
  
Reis eyes began to water as she realized what the little   
one was warning her about. What was to come would impact   
her and all she cared for. Rei without knowing why embraced   
the child. The little one returned the hug and whispered in   
her ear.   
  
"You can not afford to lose this battle; my life, and   
others depend on your victory. You must win."  
  
The child gripped her shoulders and deepened her embrace,   
her little arms sought to take in all of Rei, as though she   
needed every essence of her. As though Rei offered some   
closure to her that nothing else could provide.  
  
Rei understood now. With a final squeeze against the child,   
she let her go. They stared at each other for a moment   
before Rei stood up, and stepped back. The child's eyes   
grew dim, and her body began to dematerialize. Slowly her   
body began to submerge within the sand, until all that was   
left was a small heap of sand before the priestess.   
----------------------huzzah------------------------------  
Reis eyes slowly opened to the surroundings of her bedroom.   
She sighed heavily and turned on her side. Her mind   
processed the dream, but she felt exhausted.   
  
"Hiko, I'll fight for you;" She mumbled half awake. With   
that she once again lost consciousness as she drifted off   
to restful sleep.  
------------------------End prologue-----------------------  
Yeah it is very different from what I had. But you know   
that one sucked so badly. I had to change it. Thank you for   
reading. And all the chapters, if I'm able will have   
similar changes- a heavy dosage of editing.   
_Rosey  
__________________________________________________________  
Future Tense is © Sakka Bara. All characters not affiliated   
with Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belong to me. Do not copy,   
host or associate with any of these characters without my   
unambiguous permission. Do so and you will meet the wrath   
of my lawyer AkuKee!!!! 


	2. One

Author: Rosey  
Title: Future Tense-- 1  
E-mail: bi_sakka@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
==========   
Author Thoughts - http://forgotten.nu/sakka  
============  
Disclaimer: I'm not rich enough to own Sailor Moon!  
But I do however own my wickedly malicious villain.  
All ideas belong to me the foundation however belongs to   
Naoko Takeuchi. ^_^   
I AM **NOT** a CHAD+REI, KEN+MAKOTO,   
AMI+GREG fan! I hate those combos!!!!  
Be warned, if that's what you're looking for,   
future tense is not for you. -_-  
*****************[FT: chapter0]********************  
We left off:  
  
Reis eyes slowly opened to the surroundings of her bedroom.   
She sighed heavily and turned on her side. Her mind   
processed the dream, but she felt exhausted to do anything   
else.  
  
"Hiko...I'll fight for you;" She mumbled half awake.   
With that she once again lost consciousness as she drifted off to   
restful sleep.  
********************[FT: chapter1]********************  
Reis eyes stared at the back of her eyelids. She had been   
able to get enough sleep. But in the hours of the morning   
that had not been real to her since she came out of school,   
her mind wanted to know what was going on. What was the   
child talking about? And why did she whisper such a   
seemingly familiar name.   
  
She looked over at her clock,   
  
"6:00 am?" Rei mumbled. "This is crazy...."  
  
Sighing and knowing what she had to do, she arose, garbed   
herself with her robe and headed out the door. There was   
something she could do that would help her get back to   
sleep, and it would probably answer a few questions that   
would be asked much later.  
  
Reaching the room, she drew back the paper doors, and   
stepped inside. The fire was still burning bright as ever.   
She sat down in front of it and crossed her legs, Indian   
style. She relaxed and began to chant, manipulating the fire   
with her hands.  
  
"Great fire, my dream troubles me. I now seek your guidance   
and understanding of this dream. Show me who this child is,   
what is the meaning of it all?"  
  
As Rei spoke the fire cracked, and popped - as though it   
were talking to her. It seemed to be slowly transmitting,   
processing her request and slowly getting back to her. The   
sacred fire reminded Rei sometimes of her grandfather. The   
spirit within it calmed her, making her unaware of anything   
else except it and the mysticism it held.  
  
She closed her eyes and reached out to it. The spirit within   
her clashed with the essence within it, and immediately   
thousands of images began to appear, until they slowly   
formed themselves into understandable readings.   
  
Reis hands slowly formed the symbol that allowed her to   
channel the info. Her hands once again began to move into   
intricate motions.  
  
The fire responded by erupting as though fresh kerosene had   
been poured over it. The shadows of the flames reflected on   
her face, making her brow sweat.   
  
Reis eyes snapped open, "So it was Mars."  
  
Reis hands shifted and so did the fire, it arose and then it   
showed her the child in the center.   
  
"What is this great fire?"  
  
On cue the fire sparkled, and showed another image.   
The current image illustrated her as a princess, her planet   
behind her. Although the image was small, the flames did not   
diminish the detailed the picture held. Instead it   
intensified, the picture appeared clearly in front of Rei.   
  
She frowned, "Fire...what is this?"  
  
The image disappeared and in its place appeared a similar   
one. This time her costume was more elaborate than the   
previous. Only beside her there was a frame of a man, but he   
was overshadowed by darkness. She could see that she was a   
part of him, for there again was her planet behind them.  
  
Reis eyes began to water. A man? Beside her? She thought she   
was destined to be alone. So what was this?  
  
  
  
Her emotional turmoil broke the connection with the fire the   
flames flickered and subsided.   
  
"What does this all mean?"  
  
She bent over and buried her face in her palms. Her eyes   
began to glaze over in frustration. The fire was helpful   
somewhat, but instead of solving the puzzle it seemed to tie   
her dreams in labyrinth. She rubbed her temples, and slowly   
brought her hands to her lap.  
  
  
  
Rei slowly spread herself out before the fire; she didn't   
feel like walking back to her bedroom. The dream might come   
again, but the sweet essence of her element would block any   
negative feelings inside her. The fire would warm her body,   
so she would not a blanket. A last thought before she   
drifted off to sleep was that if she was to be responsible   
for the future well being of this child, what connection   
does *she* hold to her.that should would seek her help.   
  
More questions that her mind refused to acknowledge right   
then, but it did want sleep and that is what she proceeded   
to do.  
****************************************************  
'Sometimes' Usagi Tuskino thought, sometimes the best   
times in her life were the simplest. As if she was not   
blessed enough, she had the protection, and friendship of   
nine people who she cared deeply about; four of which she   
was closer to than any other being in the galaxy. And then   
there was him. The man that made her life change so that it   
could accommodate his love, and his beauty; Because that was   
what he was-beautiful.   
One of those simple things was being with him, her   
protector from ages past, and her prince for ages to come.   
Whatever it was that she was doing with him-whether it be   
walking, or kissing, or just sitting next to him, it was   
wonderful. It was to be cherished.   
They stood together outside of his balcony looking   
down at the public. He was behind her leaning against her   
form. He did not crush her, for the railing supported his   
weight. What they were looking at eluded the normal eye.   
"Mamo_chan...."   
Chiba Mamoru took his gaze away from the buildings   
below him, and gave it to the woman in front of him. Her   
voice trembled as she said his name. Wanting to see her   
eyes, he turned her around to face him. His palms rested   
themselves behind each of her earlobes as she stared into   
his eyes.  
"Doushita'no, Usako?"   
She sighed. "I know you know."  
It was what he feared.   
"Hai." He responded.   
He pulled her to him and kissed her forehead.   
"I can feel it too. Something's coming."  
Usagis eyes glazed over as she pressed herself towards   
him. There would be no more peace. No more happiness, only   
death and destruction. She had to become Sailor Moon again.   
She had to fight again. She was going to loose herself in   
gloom again.  
"Iieee.......it's all ready here."  
********************************************  
Surrounded by her friends, Hino Rei stood in front of   
them preparing to announce news that was unwanted. But she   
had to. The dream was a warning and she had to do what it   
did to her, she had to reprove her friends.  
Chad looked at her and smiled. She smiled back, and   
once again looked at her friends. She had called all of them   
the morning she had awoken. And they had all gathered at the   
Hikiwa shrine. The urgency in Reis voice prompted them all there.   
She was never the one to take things too lightly, and they   
knew that if she was calling something was amiss.  
Ken squeezed Amis hand in support. He knew she was   
nervous and the only comfort he could offer was that at the   
moment. Greg was beside Makoto his hand on her shoulder;   
they were both watching Rei in silence. Artemis and Luna   
strung themselves over Minakos shoulder as they looked at Rei.   
Minakos hands unconsciously stroked the back of Artemis' neck.  
"Minna...it's time to begin this meeting."  
Usagi who was talking quietly to Mamoru heard Reis   
voice and tuned her ears towards her. She and Mamoru gave   
Rei their undivided attention.   
"I had this dream last night...and it was really   
disturbing. The events that passed in my mind seemed more   
prophetic than anything else. That's why I wanted to tell   
you all what happened.I think she's warning me of the   
future?"  
Ami always the inquisitive asked "'She', Rei?"  
Rei smiled,   
"Gomen. There was a child in my dream. She   
was the one doing all the talking. She told me that the   
future depends on my strength. And it was really strange   
because I have never seen her before, but yet there was this   
bond between us. She was so tiny...but her eyes, they held   
such wisdom and strength. It seemed that she could take on   
the evil of the whole world."  
Reis voice became nostalgic as she gave the   
description of the little girl. Her voice lowered and her   
smile broadened.   
"She told me that there was evil...and it would   
penetrate the depths of my safety if I did not fight. That   
the future would be lost without the help of he power of   
Mars."  
Rei looked at her friends their attention was still on   
her. But she did not feel like saying anything else. The   
more she said the less detailed the dream became, and she   
wandered why that was. Not willing to let loose any more   
info she closed her lips, and awaited their questions.  
Surprisingly Minako Aino was the first to say   
something.   
"Did you consult the fire Rei?"  
Rei nodded. "The fire revealed images to me. It   
paralleled my dream. I was standing in front of my home   
planet in one of the images. Again, I saw others that   
included me, but beside me there was a frame of a man,   
but I could not see his face, only what he was wearing...  
only I know it was a man. I just know."  
At this Usagis eyes began to widen.   
  
Mamoru encircled her body with his arms,   
  
  
  
Rei looked away from the group and towards Chad, his   
eyes were downcast and his posture showed that of rejection.   
She was sorry that he had to hear that. But for some reason   
she was not entirely sure why. Why did the thought of   
another man besides him upset her.? Yes she loved him,   
But...and suddenly that 'but' did not need an explanation. She   
knew who he was to her, but some things if they could, she   
felt needed to be changed. She looked at him as if she was   
beholding a revelation.   
She understood that there was going to be a change   
between them. But she did not know what. Her gaze moved from   
him unto the others in the room. It was as though she was   
seeing things in black and white. Her gaze came to Ken and   
Mako; she could feel that something was going to change   
between them too. She looked around again and her eyes   
focused on Greg and Ami, again the same feeling; one of   
permanent change, something that was taking place as they   
were here. Something was coming, and whether it was evil or   
good, she knew that it would bring about physical   
alterations.  
She snapped out of her reverie as she heard Minako   
calling her name.  
"Rei_chan, are you all right?"   
Rei turned around to her and placed her hand on her   
shoulder,   
"Hai, I'm fine,"   
Rei smiled and glanced at Chad, "At least for now."  
Minakos eyes darted towards Chad too, and her body   
tensed. Her speculations were confirmed, and she had ample   
evidence as to why her dreams, and Reis were related.  
"Rei_chan......"  
****************"It was the Chad"***********************  
The room was dark, cold, and the smell of it was   
unbearable. This place was inappropriate for any human, or   
anyone who had their senses. Yet it was suitable for those   
who craved mischief, whose sole purpose was to bring   
suffering, and malice to mankind. These settings often   
attracted things that were unnaturally evil, or unearthly   
bred. The blackness was almost palpable, a hint of light   
would have made the room glow, but no light could shine   
where there was only this kind of darkness.   
Out of the darkness came whispers, then audible   
snickering. The man leaned over the scarlet urn, what he saw   
was amusing to him. Nine people and two cats were gathered   
in a circle, at what seemed like a temple, they were talking   
to each other, but he could see the tension in the room. The   
fear.   
The image flickered and disappeared. The man leaned   
back into his large chair as he looked into the urn where   
the image had been his smile turned into a grin.  
"It seems our little friends are getting uneasy.   
Why, I have done nothing yet? I never thought warriors were   
so easy to upset."   
He sighed, furrowing his brow; the man snapped his   
fingers and a faint light lit the room. When the light lit   
the room completely, it revealed that the man was not alone.   
There were creatures in the room, they seemed to be darkness   
itself; for they were without form, they were just formless   
shadows with blue slits for eyes. Their forms were outlined   
to be human, two legs, and two arms, nothing else, except a   
void for a mouth. There was no sound in the room, no human   
traits, no laughter, no small talk, except indecent snarls.  
"Who will go forth and destroy those that oppose me?   
Are any of you strong enough? are any of you willing to   
sacrifice your undeserved lives for me, and my lord?. We who   
have created you, rescued you from hell itself, has our   
kindness been in vain?"   
The man smiled at the reaction from his minions, he   
knew they were without thought and loyal to him - ready to   
kill anything, anyone at anytime. There came snarls, groans   
and grunts of compliance from every inch of the room.  
"Good. I am pleased to introduce to you the   
Sailor Senshi of this solar system."   
With a flicker of his wrists, magic flowed from him   
and into the room.  
"The Senshi of Mercury, Mizuno Ami; The Senshi of Mars,   
Hino Rei; The Senshi of Venus, Aino Minako and the Senshi of   
Jupiter, Kino Makoto."   
As he said each name, an image of each Senshi appeared   
garbed in their fuku.  
"These are the four inner Senshi. Do not be concerned   
about he whereabouts of the others, they are not important   
to out mission, so until then, eliminate these four. Also,   
this is Tsukino Usagi, and Chiba Mamoru ", two images   
appeared, one of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. She is the   
keeper of the Mystical Silver Crystal and a formidable   
warrior, be on guard. Finally, this is the powerful male   
soldier of Earth, keeper of Golden Crystal, whose powers   
equal that of the Silver Crystal."   
The man moved his hands and the holograms disappeared.   
He then rose up out of his throne and stood so the creatures   
could see him. He stretched out his hands and power came   
forth, forming it between his hands. He let it loose in the   
middle of the room. There a portal appeared, a black void,   
with endless depths.  
"Go, give these earthlings something to loath."  
At his command six of the creatures jumped into the void,   
it disappeared, when all of them were finally through. The man   
smiled, and returned to his seat, he knew from now on, that   
laughter was impossible, and suffering, was inevitable.   
---------------------------------------------------  
^^This chapter seems a little better than what the original   
looked like, yes it is more vague than it's foundation, but   
I like it better. I used a bit of Romanji in this chapter:   
**Doushita'no ='what's wrong/are you all right?**  
**Gomen, you know is 'sorry/forgive me**  
**Iee or IE means "'no'" I just dragged it out a bit**  
**Hai, (duh!)= YES!**-_-  
Thank you for reading, and please give me feedback. C&C' is   
how you feed an author. And I'm so hungry right now whatever   
is whatever, so mail ME!!! *Holds up sign*  
****Payment is required**** ^_^ Jaa MINNAAA!  
_Rosey = bi_sakka@yahoo.com  
__________________________________________________________  
Future Tense is (c) Sakka Bara. All characters not affiliated   
with Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon belong to me. Do not copy,   
host or associate with any of these characters without my   
unambiguous permission. Do so and you will meet the wrath of   
my lawyer AkuKee!!!! 


End file.
